He is :ONESHOT:
by AzureKumori
Summary: Gift for a friend. IzuruxOC ONESHOT


_"Okay, so where are you going, and why are you going there?"_

_I sighed irritably at my younger twin brother. Fastening the sash that tied Shihaihime, my Zanpaku-to, tighter to my back, I told him for the millionth time,_

_"Head Captain called me just to go help out Squad Three for a little while because Gin Ichimaru abandoned the Soul Society. I hope you didn't forget about that, Blaine."_

_He was silent, and I smirked, knowing that I had won this one. Blaine looked me straight in the eyes, his blue irises giving my green ones a harsh look._

_"Just promise you'll come back soon, Baine."_

_I rolled my eyes as I gathered the last of my crap together._

_"I won't be gone for eternity, geez. You always have to make such a big deal with me."_

_Blaine stayed silent, his face stony. I sighed again._

_"Fine. I promise."_

_A grunt was all that I got for a reply. My little brother was __so__ overprotective; sometimes I wondered which of us the older sibling really was. With a turn and a wave of my hand, I left the Squad Two barracks and my brother, and took off in the light of midday._

**I suddenly found that my cold hand was gently gripped in his warm grasp. I took a breath, and blew softly, my breath seen visibly in the night air. The moon shone brightly, its silvery light soaking the both of us, lying, and looking at the sky, on a roof. His bleach blonde hair was aglow, a slight blush painting his cheeks. At first, I didn't know if he was just cold, or…**

**"I-it's starting to snow…"**

_He was making orders every which way when I arrived. I quietly stepped up behind him, and when he finally stopped to take a breath, I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and jumped, just a little._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said apologetically._

_He waved my hand dismissively._

_"You're fine. Lieutenant of Squad Three, Izuru Kira… And who are you?"_

_I coughed to clear my throat._

_"Baine Sakamoto. I'm the helper from Squad Two."_

_He nodded._

_"I can't thank you enough for coming. Things have been amazingly busy since the Captain left…"_

_Making sure I bent down low enough, I bowed to him._

_"Drop the formalities, Baine. It's alright."_

_I looked up at Izuru Kira. A shiver went down my spine. It's alright, he told me. His calm, mellow voice sent my pulse racing. Taking a breath, I nodded._

_"Lieutenant Kira, h… how may I be of service?"_

_I cursed myself for stuttering, although I don't think Lieutenant Kira heard it. My hands shook slightly as I fought the urge to fidget. I didn't want to screw anything else up with my first impression._

_"Ah, yes. In the office, there'll be some paperwork. Please sort and file them. I'll come to check on you later."_

_"Y-yes sir."_

_Dammit, I did it again! Why was I suddenly so tongue-tied around this Izuru Kira?_

_The Lieutenant gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head. He shrugged and put out his hand._

_"Here. Let me take your belongings to the barracks. You can go ahead onto the office."_

_I could only nod as I handed him my small bag of items, including my Zanpaku-to._

_"See you soon, Baine," the Lieutenant called as he disappeared with a flash-step._

_See you soon… for some odd reason, I liked the sound of that. A lot._

**"It is?" I asked, squeezing his hand tighter.**

**His free hand slowly lifted and pointed to the sky. I looked up. Little frosted specks were falling tenderly from the heavens. I tried wrapping myself in more; it was getting colder by the minute. And without thinking, I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.**

_It was dusk before the Lieutenant came and checked on me._

_"Baine, are you still here?"_

_I heaved a stack of files into a drawer before turning to look at the Lieutenant. My heart skipped a beat as he smiled at my work, his blue eyes filled with delight. He nodded approvingly, still smiling._

_"You'll be a great help to me, Baine. You really will."_

_I unconsciously started to dust myself off, to seem less mangy to Lieutenant Kira. He pulled at my heartstrings, and I knew that. But… I had just met him. How was I to know what love really felt like?_

_Lieutenant Kira called my name again._

_"Baine, you are free to go and rest up. I'll definitely need your help again tomorrow. Thank you so much for all you've already done," he smiled._

_I couldn't help but blush._

_"Th-thank you. It was nothing, really…"_

_"Nonsense. You've already been such a great help. Now go rest up."_

_He turned and disappeared once more with a flash step. And I sighed. This was going to be an interesting stay…_

**"Oh!"**

**I was startled by Izuru's grunt. My eyes fluttered open.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**He was silent, and shook his head. His arm wrapped around my body as the snow started to fall more steadily. I smiled contentedly.**

**"I-Izuru, I…"**

**Izuru frowned and looked at me.**

**"You what?"**

_A few weeks passed. Squad Three had finally returned back as normal as they could. A new Captain had still not replaced the current empty position, but the members dealt with it the best they could. And they were doing perfectly fine._

_So that meant it was time for me to leave._

_The only problem was, I did not want to leave._

_On my last day of helping the Squad Three members, I walked silently, sadly, and alone to my room in the light of the night stars. It was only when I had finished gathering all of my belongings, I noticed a piece of paper on my bed. A note was messily scrawled on it._

_**The moon shines as bright as your smile. Please meet me on the rooftop.**_

_My heart started to race. My hands shook. Who… Who had written this note? I folded it and slipped it into my pocket. Putting my small bag of possessions down along with my sword, I snuck quietly out the door, and jumped up, landing quietly on the roof._

_And there he was._

**"Izuru, there's been something I've wanted to tell you."**

**Izuru nodded, pulling me closer into him.**

**"Yes?"**

**I waited a long while, watching the glowing snowflakes flutter silently to the ground. A whisper snaked through the snowflakes, and I took that as my cue.**

**"Izuru, I…"**

**He kissed me before I could answer. Right on my lips.**

**"Baine, I love you, too."**

**And we watched the snow fall in silence, an unspoken happiness in our hearts.**

**

* * *

**

"**Kumori, you know you owe me so much right now."**

"**Yes, Captain Toshiro, I know. But this is for Baine!"**

**Captain Hitsugaya only rolled his eyes as more snow fell at his command, and Kumori sighed at her friend.**

"**Baine and Izuru are perfect together. Don't you think, Captain?"**

"**Yeah, sure."**

Hello! This is Ling, and I just want to thank you for reading this oneshot! My friend, Katy, has her birthday coming up on the 20th of September, and I just decided to write this for her. Baine and Blaine Sakamoto do belong to her, as they are her Bleach OCs. Haha. And the ending with Kumori is just a little humor I wanted to add. Yes… This probably wasn't the best you've ever read… but again, I everyone for reading it! And critiques and ratings are always appreciated! ^^


End file.
